1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor technology and, more particularly, to methods for forming fine patterns in honeycomb arrays.
2. Related Art
As the semiconductor industry is growing rapidly, efforts to implement more integrated circuits with high device density have been made. In order to decrease an area that a unit cell of semiconductor device occupies and to integrate more devices in a limited area of a semiconductor substrate, various techniques have been tried which implement a pattern with a critical dimension (CD) as small as a few nanometers to several tens of nanometers.
When fine patterns of the semiconductor devices are formed using only a photolithography process, there may be some limitations in forming the fine patterns due to image resolution limits of an optical system and a wave length of an exposure light source used in the photolithography process. In order to overcome the exposure resolution limits or the image resolution limits, non-photolithography patterning technique has been tried. For instance, methods using self-assembly characteristics of polymer molecules and phase-separation of block copolymer materials have been tried.